Love Square
by DamonandFluffy
Summary: I know the title is really du,b, I'm bad at thinking of them. I'm also bad at summaries so read to find out what it's about! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Good morning Shads!" Rouge yelled from downstairs," Come on lazy head get up and come down for something to eat!" Shadow stirred in his sleep and took a deep breath. He groaned loud enough for her to hear and rolled back over.

"Don't make me come up there with Kacie!" Shadow threw the covers off his face with wide eyes. Kacie was a 5 year old girl that Rouge had offered to take care of while a friend of hers was on a honeymoon with her husband in Paris. She was just as energetic as her parents, and more annoying than the wretched blue hedgehog. "I'm coming," He called back.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I got up and stretched than got up to brush my teeth and tame the nest of quills on my head. Slowly I made my way downstairs and sat down at the table. Kacie was playing with her fork, her dark black hair and large yellow rabbit ears in her face. "Good mornin' Sadow!" That's what she calls me because her 2 front teeth are gone. "Mm," was all I said.

"Good morning handsome," Rouge purred as she set a large pile of bacon down in front of me. I drooled and prepared myself to dig in. "Why does Sadow eat so musch?" Kacie asked curiously. Rouge smiled warmly. "Shadow is a big boy," she patted me on the head;" He needs more than you do."

"My mom thold me if you eat thoo musch you get fat." She finished her sentence and looked at us with innocent eyes. I held back a deep scowl as Rouge held back a laugh. I leaned toward Kacie and looked straight at her. "Well guess what Kacie, since I'm not like you, I could sit on my ass all my life and eat nothing but fat and not gain an ounce."

Rouge slapped me hard, really hard. I fell out of my chair and looked at her in shock. "Quit cussing at Kacie!"

"I'm just telling her the truth!"

"I don't care she's only 5 we don't need to be teaching her things she doesn't need to know at her age!"

"She'll learn it eventually!"

"ENOUGH SHADOW! WHEN SHE IS AROUND YOU DON'T MUTTER A WORD LIKE THAT OR I SWEAR YOU WILL GO WHERE MARIA WENT!"

I looked at her shocked for a moment to register what she said. My chest started to hurt extremely painfully, my stomach felt sick, and my throat got choked up. I felt my eyes water and I turned away and ran back up the stairs.

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

_Oh crud, _I sighed, _I went too far. _I look at Kacie who was wide eyed. "Do you want eggs?" I asked her. Slowly she nodded and played with her fork again. I look back at the stairs and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I ran up into my room and slammed the door. I got on my bed and cried my eyes and heart out. _How could she say that to me! Did I deserve that? No! _I look out my window to the sky. "Is it so bad up there?" I muttered. "Maria?" I whisper," Did I deserve that? Have I been too careless around Kacie?" Every question I ask her I automatically know the answer to. "I'll try being more mature around her but-"My voice trailed away as Rouge entered his room.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Shadow," Rouge sighed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you." She saw Shadow's tear-soaken face and guilt hit her like a hammer. "It's alright Rouge, I forgive you. You were angry."

"No Shadow," Rouge sat down next to me," It's not alright. Just because we're having a fight doesn't mean I should hit you in a spot like that." Shadow shifted and looked at his hands. He really hated it when someone would apologize then not accept the forgiving. He never knows what to say afterward.

"Shadow?" He looked up. "Are you still hungry?" He shook his head slowly and swallowed nervously. His chest still hurt. "Okay… well come down when you feel up to it, okay?" Shadow just nodded. Rouge put her hand on his knee comforting and left the room. Shadow wiped his face and lay down, closing his eyes and fell asleep.

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

I ran lots of errands all day and came home around 3:04 to put Kacie down to nap, she was getting grouchy. I decided to check on Shadow afterward so I made my way upstairs and went to his room.

He was sleeping soundly and snoring so quietly my sensitive ears could barely catch it. I smiled and walked over to his bed. I got the covers on him and caressed his cheek warmly. "I'm sorry Shadow," I whispered. I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead then left the house to continue my errands.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I woke up around 7 pm and I was extremely hungry. Rouge would probably be in the shower by now so I quietly went downstairs to snoop. But I never reached the kitchen. When I got downstairs I was shocked to see a male grey bat in the living room. I stepped down the stairs even quieter and glared at him. "Who are you?" I hissed.

The gray bat spun around startled and looked at Shadow. "U-Um, I'm Leon the Bat. Who are you?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog"

"Oh, umm…" He seemed really awkward for some reason, so I pushed him for information. "Just what exactly are you doing in this house?"

"Well I uh, Rouge let me in." My adrenaline peaked and I raced at him, grabbing his throat and slamming him against the wall. "Alright I get it. You're another one of her 'Prince Charming' that will supposedly love her forever, right?" Leon scratched at my hands and gasped for air.

"Well let's get one thing straight. If you touch one little hair on her head the wrong way, I will have the honor of ripping your throat out and feeding your body to the vultures." I released his neck and he collapsed to the ground." How does that sound?" I asked him after his breathing calmed. "Okay," he croaked," I promise, I promise." That gave me some comfort. "Shadow?" Rouge's soft voice came from behind me. I spun around and looked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Leon, are you alright?" she gasped as she ran to the collapsed bat. "I'm alright; your friend Shadow here was just giving me a nice welcome and a couple rules of the house."

Rouge sighed. "Shadow,"

"What?" He growled.

"Why do you do this to every guy I meet?" Shadow looked at her and motioned for her to come into another room. They went to the kitchen and she looked at him.

"I do it to every guy because every guy either goes out with you for money or your, umm…" He didn't think this far ahead. "Body?" Rouge finished.

"Yes exactly, so you know,"

"Shadow, Leon is different. I know he doesn't want money because he works for the government. And he was such a gentleman to me and trust me, I was watching, he never once looked down further than my face."

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I had to admit; he sounded very different from the other guys, and if I was a girl or gay, I wouldn't mind his looks too much either. I crossed my arms and looked away in defeat. Rouge walked closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're just trying to protect me Shadow, and don't get me wrong I really appreciate it, but I have a feeling about him." I looked at her and sighed. "Alright fine, I'll go apologize."

We walked back into the living room and Leon had made himself comfortable on the couch. He shot up as soon as he saw me. I walked to him with my neutral face and managed to push out an 'I'm sorry' without dying. He kinda looked at me funny but accepted my apology.

Now I felt really hungry. "I'm going out," I called over my shoulder as I grabbed my leather jacket and motorcycle keys. "Okay Shadow, be home before midnight or I'm locking the top lock without you!"

I shut the door and set my eyes on the forest

As I slowed down at the edge of the forest, I jumped off and parked it in the hidden cave I found. I ventured into the forest and jumped over fallen trees and large rocks. Now if a normal person had kept going straight, they would have gotten lost in all the trees. But I knew my destination, so not long after I had entered the forest a large factory was revealed ahead of me.

I walked to the entrance and knocked. A few minutes passed until the door was opened by a purple swallow. "Hello Wave," I greeted. "Hey Shadow, what brings you here this late at night?" I sighed. She got the message and stepped aside to let me in.

"So what's this all about Shadow?" Wave asked me after we had sat down with tons of food. Man, I was starving! I looked at her and poured my feelings out to her.

"When I woke up this morning I said something bad in front of Kacie and made Rouge mad. She said something about Maria and I got really upset and slept the whole day. Then when I wake up Rouge has brought home yet another boy."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Wave knew I had feelings for Rouge, and it pained me every time to see her with someone else, especially when in the end the guy broke her heart and she completely ignored life forever. I couldn't get to her, to at least comfort her. "Yeah, and what's even worse is this guy might actually stick around."

"He's sweet?"

"Extremely, Rouge even told me that this guy was different." I threw my head in my hands and tried to hold back tears. "I don't mean to make things worse Shadow, but I told you to share your feelings to her before it was too late, and now you probably lost her forever." I flopped my hands into my lap and looked at her with my 'Gee thanks' look.

Wave shrugged. "I don't know what else to tell you Shadow except move on. Try looking for a girlfriend." I almost burst out laughing if I wasn't so upset. "A girlfriend! Are you kidding me!"

"Why do you find that so absurd?"

I didn't really know why, the idea of me getting a girl other than Rouge, bothered me. I just shrugged and got up to leave. "Thank you for talking with me Wave, but I gotta go. A lot of things on my mind I gotta think about."

Wave nodded and led me to the door. "Take care of yourself Shadow," she said before she closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

_What is taking Shadow so long?_ I growled. It was 11:58 and he still wasn't home yet. As if on cue, Shadow walked through the door with a couple bags from Wal-Mart. "What took you so long?" I asked him. "I went to hang with Wave then went to buy some stuff." I rolled my eyes. If I knew him at all those bags would be full of bacon. He loves that stuff like Sonic loves chilidogs.

"Okay whatever Shadow, I just wasn't expecting you to wait 'till the last minute to come home." Shadow shrugged. "I don't blame you." I was expecting him to go to the fridge to put his bacon in, but he walked right past the kitchen and upstairs to his room. I just shrugged it off and went to bed.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Good mornin' Sadow!" Kacie called. Shadow sighed. _Same thing every morning, but I have to try._" Morning kiddo!" He answered, trying on his best smile. Rouge looked at him funny but didn't say anything. She set his plate down in front of him and sat down to eat her breakfast. Shadow eyed his food hungrily and drooled. "Thank you!" he peeped before he literally shoved his face into his plate.

Rouge laughed. "You're welcome Shadow." She was relieved. _Shadow seems to have put yesterday behind him, but we'll see how he acts around Leon. _Kacie gasped suddenly. Rouge and Shadow looked at her. "Oh Sadow, where'd you geth thath toy!" Rouge looked at Shadow as he smiled. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a stuffed black rabbit. "You mean this one?" he asked. Kacie nodded rapidly. Shadow leaned over and gave it to her. Kacie put her fork down and grabbed the doll, hugging it tightly. "Ith lookths like Mommy!"

Shadow nodded. "Yeah, it does. That's why I bought it for you." Kacie looked at Shadow and hopped out of her seat, leaping on him. "Oh thank you thank you Sadow, I love her!" He patted her head. "You're welcome Squirt; now finish your breakfast before it gets cold."

Kacie went back to her seat and continued to eat. Later that day, Rouge laid Kacie down to nap and Shadow and Rouge sat down on the couch. "That was sweet of you," Rouge said surprised. Shadow shrugged. "I figured I should be nicer to her," They sat there for a while before Rouge broke the silence. "Leon, he's coming over soon."

Shadow's small smile vanished. "Okay,"

"I just thought you might wanna know so you could get out or something."

"Nah… I'll stay. If you really like him then, I should try to get to know him."

Rouge laughed a little. "What exactly did Wave do to you when you went over?" Shadow chuckled. "She just got me thinking, that's all." Right then the door knocked. Rouge got up to answer it."Hi, Leon."

Leon stepped inside and smiled. "Hey Rouge," Then he looked at Shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

_Alright Shadow, Rouge is expecting you to be as kind as your temper will allow. Don't mess this up._ I stood up and approached him. "Hello, Leon." He nodded and held out his hand. "Afternoon Shadow. I'll be honest I wasn't expecting you to be here." I merely shrugged and took his hand shaking it. "I don't blame you. I thought it over and I think my behavior yesterday wasn't my best," Rouge chuckled," So I suppose I owe you a more proper and less pushed out apology."

Leon smiled. "Nothing is owed, how about we just forget everything and start out on a new foot." I nodded." Sounds good to me." Rouge jumped up and clapped her hands. "Yah! I love it when this happens." She wrapped her arms around one of Leon's and looked at me. "Do you wanna hang out with us Shadow?"

I shook my head. "I'm goin' with Sonic and Silver to some new restaurant." Rouge nodded. "Okay Shadow, be safe." I rolled my eyes. "Alright Mom!"

"Hey Shadow, what's up Bro!" Sonic yelled raising his hand up for a high five. "I'm pretty good," I answered, not returning it. "We were surprised when you accepted." Silver admitted. I flashed a joking scowl at him. "Gee thanks,"

Silver threw his arms up in defense. "Gah! I didn't mean it like that Shadow I just-"

"Dude," I interrupted," Chill I was just joking." Silver smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh, I know,"

I looked at Sonic. "So where's this new restaurant you told me about?" Sonic smiled. "Oh yeah! C'mon dudes I hear they have wicked food and entertainment!"

"Man I'm stuffed!" Sonic moaned. "Yeah I had no idea that place was a buffet, I couldn't stop eating!"Silver agreed. I laughed. "I didn't know there were so many different kinds of fish!" We all laughed. It wasn't even that funny. I don't know why I laughed. I guess we get a little "drunk" when we eat too much or something.

All I know is we would laugh at every little thing until we puked. It was nasty, just saying. Anyways, later I decided to head home. "Hey guys, I'm heading out,"

"Aw c'mon man stay a couple more minutes," Sonic slurred. We may have drunk a little; it was only 11 at night. "Nah nah I can't, I have to get home," Sonic sighed. "Alright, hey be safe,"

"I'll try,"

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

"How was the food there?" I asked when Shadow got home. I noticed that his movements were a bit slow and when he spoke he slurred. "Pretty awesome, me and the guys couldn't stop eating we, we-"He laughed for no apparent reason;" We got so sick to our stomachs we puked. Then Sonic got the idea to go back to his house to hang, so we did. Silver is hilarious when he's high."

Shadow snorted and chuckled. I rolled my eyes and helped him to his room. "Try to get some rest okay?" I asked him as I laid him down. He yawned and shifted in his bed. "Yeah sure," he closed his eyes and passed out instantly.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked Shadow as he sat down at the table. "My head feels like a brick fell on it."

"Do you want some aspirin?"

"Yes please"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shadow looked at Kacie playing with the doll he gave her and smiled. "Good morning Princess," Shadow greeted. Kacie looked up and grinned. "Good morning Sadow!"

He rubbed his forehead in pain. "Ah, please Kacie don't scream. My head is in a tornado." Kacie nodded. "Sthorry Sadow," Shadow put his head on the table and breathed deeply. "Here you go Shadow," Rouge hands it to him and he gulps it down. "I hope you weren't planning on going anywhere today," Rouge joked. Shadow looked at her. "Probably just to the park to get some fresh air, which sounds wonderful."

Rouge rolled her eyes."Alright, I'm going with Leon to the movies then a dinner; call me if you need anything alright?"

"Sure, but who's watching Kacie?"

"Don't worry about that, Amy and Cream volunteered to take care of her."

"Ah," A knock at the door caught their attention. Rouge answered it. "Hey Amy, Cream; thanks for getting here early." Amy, Cream, and Cheese stepped inside. "Oh it's no trouble at all Rouge, Kacie is so sweet." Amy said.

"Where did you get that cute doll Kacie?" Cream asked. Kacie smiled widely and hugged it. "Sadow gave ith tho me." Amy looks at Shadow. "You did? That's really sweet of you Shadow." He merely nodded and walked to the couch to lie down.

"Leon hasn't shown up yet but he should be here soon, he likes showing up early." Amy giggled." I can't wait 'till he gets here, I wanna meet this bat. He sounds like such a gentleman."

"Uh, he is the most darling thing in the world, you will love him!"

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

The girls went on like this for another 20 min until finally Leon showed up, never thought I'd be so happy to see him. "Hello Rougey!" Leon cheeped when he saw her. He had his arm behind his back, I saw the bouquet. Rouge leaped into his arms and kissed him, on the lips. My heart hurt more and more to watch.

Rouge motioned at Amy and Cream. "Leon, I'd like you to meet some other good friends of mine. This is Amy, Cream, and her pet chao Cheese." Leon's face beamed." I love chaos; I haven't had one of my own since I was little."

"What happened to him?" Cream asked. Leon sighed. "My parents just got tired of paying for everything he needed. He was really accident prone."

"Aw, I'm sorry," Amy said. Leon smiled." Don't be, it was a long time ago. I made sure he went somewhere that he would be happy in." Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck. "C'mon Leon, we don't wanna miss our movie."

"Oh right! Well it was nice meeting you three, bye Shadow!" I just watched as he left. I didn't really care that he didn't notice I looked awful. Amy looks at me." Do you need anything?" she asked me. I didn't respond. The pain in my chest caught my throat. Amy walked away to leave me be.

Finally the aspirin kicked in, so I ventured outside and made my way to the park. The air was cool outside and not humid at all. I breathed in and exhaled slowly. _This feels great, _I sighed.

I walked to a bench and sat down. I watched the clouds and looked for shapes in them, nothing too interesting. A unicorn dolphin here and there, a couple elves with three eyes. I laughed at the thought of three-eyed elves running around.

Suddenly I hear a shrill scream come from the kids' playground. I shoot up and run toward the scream. When I shot into the clearing, some short guy with a huge sock on his head was holding a gun at this 16 year old girl. An even younger boy clung to her. "Alright!" the man yelled," Hand over the boy and no one gets hurt." The lady shook her head."Fine!"

"Hey!" I barked. The guy looked at me. "What do you want?"

"Leave them alone," The man chuckles. "Make me,"

"I am a G.U.N. Agent, sir. I would highly suggest you drop the gun and put your hands up in the air."

"And what are gonna do if I don't. There's around 10 of us, and only 1 of you." I look around and indeed see lots of men with ski masks on, but none of them have a gun except him. "This is nothing, Midget." That got on his nerves."Midget you say huh! Get him boys!"

I leap at him and knock the gun from his hands and kicked it far away. All the other guys pile on me, but I easily shook them off. I quickly kicked them all in the head and knocked them out, leaving the boss. He looked around wearily, and then threw his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you sir," the girl before thanked me. I nodded. "You're welcome; do you know what he wanted with your little brother?" The woman cleared her throat. "He's my son, actually." My eyes widened. "Oh,"

She smiled. "It's alright; I can understand how you would be confused. How about I talk with you over dinner?" I blinked. _Did she ask me on a date or is she just being nice? _"I-I would be delighted to join you for dinner, when would you like to meet?"

"6 sounds good, how about at Tagliatelle?"

"Sure," I have no idea what or where that is but that's what the internet is for.

"Welcome home Shadow, how was your stroll?" Amy asked.

"The stroll turned to a troll," I know the joke was really lame, but I had to say it. "Huh?" Amy looked confused. "Some midget tried to take this girl's child so I saved them and-"I was about to tell her about the "date" but I decided against it.

"Whoa, well it was a good thing you were there, huh?"

"Yeah," Just then Rouge stepped through the door with the bundle of flowers Leon had. "I'm back!" She announced. "Ahhhhh! Did he give you those flowers!"

"Yep!" Then they started squealing like a bunch of mice. "Ahem, so Shadow, how was your day?" Rouge asked. "Ah, good. I saved a lady and her son from a midget psycho."

"Good, did you catch her name?" As a matter fact, I didn't. "Uhh, no actually. All I know about her is that she's 16 with a 2 year old son." Rouge frowned. "That's just awful! She got pregnant at 14?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. But anyways, I'm having dinner with her at 6."

"WHAT!" Amy screeched," YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!" I scratched my head. "Must'a slipped my mind." While Amy glared at me, Rouge put her flowers in a vase. I walked over and looked at them. I already knew the answer but I asked her anyway. "These from Leon?"

"Mmhm," She didn't say anything else but instead stared dreamily at them. I decided to go and see wherever Tagliatelle is.

_Hm, Italian food. Not my first choice but I can deal. _I printed out the location and went to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

I'll admit, I was a little jealous when I heard this girl got Shadow to go to dinner with her so easily, but I let it slide 'cause I already have a boyfriend. "Thanks for watching Kacie for me you girls."

"Oh it was nothing Rouge, really. She's an easy girl." As I shut the door Shadow came downstairs and must I say he cleans up nice. Sure all he was wearing was his usual formal attire of his black tuxedo and red shirt underneath, but his quills looked so neat and clean they swayed when he walked.

"Hey Rouge," he acknowledged when he came down. "Hello Shadow, is that how your fur looks without dirt and grease in it?" I reached up and stroked his quills. They moved through my fingers like sand. "Ha ha, very funny."

"This the place you're going?" I asked picking up the instruction sheet," Tag-lia-telle, hey I've been there before. The food's good." Shadow smiled. "That's good to know. I gotta go or I'll be late."

"See ya!" I yelled as he ran out the door.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

"Hey," I greeted when I saw her. "Hey" was all I could muster. Her dark red was up in a neat ponytail and her cat ears were pointed low to give off an innocent look. She wore red dress that wasn't too revealing and was pretty simple, but her brown fur looked good in it. "Wow, you look, amazing," She giggled. "Thank you, you clean up well yourself. Shall we go in?"

"Oh yeah!"

"When I got home I realized I didn't catch your name," I admitted. "Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Soleil."

"What language is that?"

"It's French for sun. I was born in France on a solar eclipse."

"Wow, nice timing," She laughed. "I try, what about you?"

"Well my name is Shadow, mainly because of my fur. You may think this sounds crazy, but it's 100% true."

"What?" she asked. "I was created in outer space in the Space Colony ARK."

"Oh! You're from Project: Shadow!"

"Yeah, how do you know about it?"

"My grandfather knew one of the humans that were part of the invasion." Her ears drooped a little. "I heard about that young girl that died. Maria was her name, right?"

Oh how I hate that the conversation led to this. "Uhh…yeah,"

"Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up!"

"No no, it's fine." We sat there in silence. "What's your son's name?" I asked finally. "Oh! His name is Hoquet."

"What does that mean?"

"Hiccup. When he was born, instead of crying, he hiccupped and fell asleep." I couldn't help but laugh when she said that." That's adorable! My friend Rouge, she volunteered to take care of one of her friend's daughters, Kacie."

"Aw, what a pretty name."

I put my fork down and crossed my hands in my lap. "So Soleil, what did the midget want with Hoquet?" She sighed and put her own fork down.

"He was the man I was dating when I got pregnant, but as you can see, they look nothing like each other. Hoquet isn't his, that's true, but he automatically assumed that I was cheating on him."

"But you weren't I hope," I added." No no of course not! Another boy at school raped me." I looked down at my hands. _I had a feeling she was gonna say that. _I looked back up at her. "What happened to the other boy?"

"I hit him in the head with a frying pan too hard and cracked his head wide open."

"Ah, I remember hearing about that. I'm glad you didn't get charged."

"Me too," We sat there in silence longer until she broke it. "So, Rouge, who is she?"

"Oh! She's my partner in the G.U.N. Agency, and a great friend of mine. She let me live with her until I found my own place, but with how things are going right now, I'm probably not moving out soon." _Unless Rouge gets married with Leon._ I think my sentence faded when I said it because Soleil was looking at me funny.

"Anyways," I coughed. "It was a real pleasure talking with you Soleil, we should meet again." She smiled warmly, "I would really enjoy that Shadow. Here's my number if you want it."

I know exactly what Sonic would be saying right now. "OOOOOOOOhhhhhhhh, Shadow's got a pretty girl's numberrrrr. Woo woo, woo woo! You go my bro!" I chuckled at the thought. "What?" Soleil asked curiously. "Oh it's just that I have this really dorky friend named Sonic. He's a bit of a ladies' man, so when you gave me your number he'd be all messing with me about it." Soleil laughed. "That is very funny!"

I like her laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

Of course Shadow is taking his old sweet time getting home. I was sitting on the couch waiting when the door opened and Shadow walked in. "Hey there, Slowpoke, take a few stops when you left?"

"I left only an hour ago. I dropped her off at her house."

"Oh okay, so what's her name?"

"Soleil, it's French." I rolled my eyes. "You only know that because she told you,"

"Ptttt," Shadow stuck his tongue out at me. "I'm heading to bed!" I called over my shoulder. "Night!"

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

"So Rouge," I began," Are you doing anything with Leon today?" Rouge shook her head. "Why, do you wanna do something?"

"Really I was just asking but if you want we can-"Ding_ Dong_

Rouge went to answer the door. "Leon? What are you doing here?" My ears perked at his name. "Hey Baby," So they're on the "Baby" stage," I came by to see if Shadow wanted to hang out."

I got up and walked to the door. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was just thinking, we don't know too much about each other, so I thought we could hang out and close the space between us." I thought carefully. "Sure," I agreed. I grabbed my jacket and went to his car, a red Ferrari. "Nice ride," I complimented. "Thanks, got this baby for my birthday. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked. He shrugged. "What do you wanna do?" I thought about what was going on today. Nothing guy-related. I do know that Rouge's favorite supermodel is gonna be at the theatre with her family, said so in the news. I shrugged. "There's nothing interesting happening today."

"How about a movie? Have you seen the movie 'Drop Dead'?" I shook my head. "Aw dude, it is awesome! C'mon let's go."

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

Do I think it's awkward for Shadow and Leon to be hanging out? Yes. Do I think something will go wrong? I'm 100% POSITIVE something will. So just to be safe I followed Leon's car all the way to the movies. Good thing I can just sneak in and not have to buy a ticket.

**Leon's P.O.V.**

_I'm kinda_ _freaking out because the whole ride there is quiet and awkward. I'm_ _afraid to turn on music because we might like completely different genres of music. I'm afraid to make conversation because he might just give me one-worded answers. I'm afraid to head-dance to the song stuck in my head because he might look at me like I'm a weirdo. I'm afraid to look anywhere except on the road because he might look at where I look, see nothing, and think I'm weird. I'm afraid to stop somewhere to get food because he just had breakfast but I hadn't and I'm really really hungry. And I'm absolutely terrified at smiling because he might think I'm mentally retarded for smiling about nothing. GAAAAAHH WHY CAN'T THIS GUY BE LOOSE AND CHIHIHIHIHILLLLLLLL! I wonder what he's thinking about._

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

… _Ferrari's are cool… why is he so stiff?...I'm still hungry, would it be rude to ask to stop somewhere?... Heh heh, I see a tadpole in the clouds…Whoa that old lady's male dog pees like a female, weird... H-i-p-p-o-p-o-t-o-m-o-n-s-t-r-o-s-e-s-q-u-i-p-p-e-d-a-l-i-o-p-h-o-b-i-a… How much wood would a woodchuck wood if a woodchuck would chuck wood?... I wonder who invented bacon. Whoever they are they are awesome._

**Normal P.O.V.**

"England!" Shadow yelled suddenly. Leon jumped in his seat and looked at him. "What?" Leon whispered. Shadow looked at him and realized he said that out loud. "E-England, didn't they invent bacon?" Leon held back a laugh. "Uh heh, I don't know Shadow, that might be something you wanna look up." Shadow nodded. "Good idea…" Leon rolls his eyes and continues to drive when a pain shoots through his arm. "Blue bug!" Shadow yells and points out the window. Leon looks and indeed does see a blue buggy drive by. He looks at Shadow. "Ow," he breaths.

"Oh, sorry."

**Leon's P.O.V.**

_This guy is so random. Honestly, who cares where bacon was invented? Huh, I wonder who invented books._

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

…_When I grow up, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies…_

_Whoa, I didn't even know that song said that…_

Finally we arrived at the movies and my Moron Phase has passed. Leon seemed really awkward sitting next to me, probably because I was hogging the arm rest. The movie was really good, full of gore and horror and people who deserved to get their heads cut off.

"That was pretty awesome, "I exclaimed after the movie was over," I hope they make a 2,"

"I have no doubt that they won't,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

"Hey Shadow," I greeted him as he walked in. I had to race home before they did so I was exhausted. "Hey Rouge, did you just go jogging?"

"Uhh, yeah. I did."

"Hm, well I suggest you go take a shower. You smell like a thousand wet dogs." He laughed when I shot him a glare. "Ah, don't worry you're still pretty." And without a word he went upstairs.

Rouge's eyes widened. _Did he just say I'm…pretty?_

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

_Did I just say she's…pretty? Oh snap, why did I say that? She has a boyfriend for God's sake!_ Great, now I'm having gooey feelings again. I hate gooey feelings; they're all slimy and go through your fingers.

I sat down on the bed and sighed. "I love her Maria," I whined in defeat," But now because of my stubbornness, I lost her forever." A tear rolled down my face and I couldn't hold it in.

I broke down and cried. Even when my lungs hurt; even when tears no longer ran down my face; even when I could hardly breathe, I cried until I no longer had the energy to move. So I just laid there. I felt a hand rest on my back and pet me. I look up and see Rouge. I really didn't want to see her since she was the cause of my misery.

"What's wrong Shadow?" she asked me. Why can't she leave? I couldn't tell her because my throat hurt too much from crying.

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

_Why isn't Shadow talking back to me?_ I tried talking to him to get him to talk but he didn't say a peep. "Shadow, please talk to me. I hate to see you this way." He looked up at me with his blood-shot eyes and whined.

It took me a minute but I finally realized he cried to hard. I sat down next to him and put his head in my lap. I stroked his quills and scratched his ears, those kinda things he likes. A quiet purr came from his throat and I felt better knowing he was too.

I stayed there for a couple more minutes when I noticed he had fallen asleep. Slowly, I placed his head down, tucked him in, and left without disturbing him. _Poor guy,_ I muttered,_ whatever upset him really hit him hard, more than Maria._

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I wake up slower than usual. My throat burns and I slug to the bathroom to clean off the tears, ending up also puking. Slowly, I trudge downstairs to the smell of breakfast, which I wasn't in the mood for. I sit down on the couch and try to make myself comfortable.

"Good mornin' Sadow!" Kacie yells. I turn my head away from her and close my eyes. I know I just hurt her feelings, but I'm no mood. "Shadow?" Darn. I look at her and try my best smile. "Hi…" The first word I've spoken for a while and it sounds like I'm dying.

"How are you feeling?" How do you think I'm feeling! "I don't feel good, at all." Rouge sighed. "I guess you'll have to stay home," I groaned. I totally forgot that we went back to work again today. "Shh, it's alright Shadow. I'll see if Amy can come over to take care of Kacie instead of Sonic."

"Why…would you do that…?" Rouge looked at me with worry. "He just gets on your nerves and –"

"I'll be fine Rouge…" A coughing fit," You don't need to worry about it…" She stared at me and nodded. "Okay,"

Eventually, Sonic came by and Rouge left for work. For most of the time Sonic just kept Kacie busy, but he would constantly come and check up on me. I knew that Sonic can be chill and caring when he knows he needs to.

I never really got better throughout the day. I threw up a couple more times and couldn't even get to the bathroom by myself. I really gotta figure out what made me so sick. Maybe Tagliatelle gave me food poisoning.

Okay, so skipping forward 3 days, I finally feel better and I can finally agree to meet with Soleil again. "I'm sorry you haven't been feeling your best Shadow," she said when we met up at the park.

"Nah it's all good. I feel so much better." Soleil giggled." That's good. I feel it was my fault. Tagliatelle gets food poisoning reports sometimes." I put my arm around her neck. "Hey its fine, I'm durable."

We walked like that for a while before I realized my arm was still on her. Quickly I shot it off and put my hands behind my back. She looks at me and smiles at me a little flirty. "Why did you take your arm off?" She asked. "Uh-uh I um-"Soleil grabbed my arm and put it back where it was and snuggled closer to me. A huge blush appeared on my face and I looked away so she couldn't see.

But she took her hand and put on my face and made me look back at her. She moved her face closer to mine, and I felt myself do the same. Finally, our lips met and immediately her hands moved to my neck. She took no time to settle into the kiss, while I still had my eyes open. Slowly, I shut them and my arms wrapped around her waist. We stayed like this for only 30 sec, so when she pulled back I kept trying to close the gap again.

"Shadow…" At the sound of my name I looked at her in the eyes. My chest began to feel very light, much different than the other times. My legs suddenly felt like noodles and I collapsed, pulling Soleil down with me. "Uh, sorry," I chuckled. She laughed. "It's alright Shadow," and she kissed me on the lips again. I exhaled lovingly and looked at her.

"I could tell you needed that," she said suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"I can tell you've been in pain, and I knew we had feelings for each other."

"Are you a psychic?" I'm going to pull a lame pick-up line "Because you are mesmerizing." It probably didn't make any sense either, but she giggled and started stroking my chest fur. That's good right?

"Well aren't you just the charmer?" She purred. Soleil grabbed my jacket and pulled me into another kiss, only this time I got the hang of it faster, and she French kissed me. That was pretty cool too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

"Thank you for inviting me over for lunch, Baby," Leon thanked. "Oh it was nothing, now that Shadow could finally get out of the house I could finally spend time with you." Leon leaned down and kissed me and was about to leave when Shadow swung the door open.

"Hey Leon!" Shadow said. "Uh, hey Shadow. Why are you wearing lipstick?" Shadow looked surprised. "Uhhhh…" Shadow turned to someone behind the door and I heard giggling. I open the door wider to see a brown cat with dark red hair wiping the lipstick off of Shadow. "Sorry about that Shady I didn't know that happened."

"Uh…" Leon whispered. He doesn't handle awkward moments well. "Who's this?" I ask. Shadow and the other girl look at me." Oh sorry," Shadow straightens himself out. "Rouge, this is Soleil, Soleil, Rouge."

Soleil reaches out her hand and smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Shady, I mean, Shadow." I take her hand and shake it. "You're that girl Shadow saved."

"Yes I am."

"And now you two are dating?" Shadow and Soleil look at each other than back at me. "Uhhh yeah, I guess so," Shadow answered. Rouge nodded. Leon walked around everybody and waved goodbye. "Bye Shadow, Rougey. Nice acquainting with you Soleil."

"You too!... uhh,"

"Leon," Shadow whispered into her ear. "Leon! Nice meeting you too!" Soleil turned back to Shadow and planted a kiss on Shadow's lips, which sparked something in me, and I didn't like it.

"Goodbye Shady, I'll miss you. When can I see you again?"

"Whenever you want to between now and Monday, Baby" Okay, my mind was officially blown. Leon started calling me baby 3 days after we started dating, and they're doing it after 3 hours!

Finally, Soleil left and Shadow had finally gotten his face off the window watching her go. Then he looked at me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Isn't she the most beautiful woman in the world?" he asked. Rouge looked at him in regret. "Shadow," He looked at her. "I'm worried for you. Did she tell you to call her baby?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Shadow, I don't think she's planning on having a serious relationship with you." He looked at her funny. "Rouge, of course she is, she told me so."

"Yeah well all the men I've dated in the past told me they loved me, but did they? No, they didn't." She could tell she was cutting Shadow deep, so she lightened up. "Look Shadow, don't let my opinion worry you too much. Just be careful with your heart, the first love always hurts the most." Shadow looked at her and smiled warmly. "You don't need to worry about me Rouge, I'll watch out. But… do you think you could…"

"Yes Shads, don't worry. I'll get to know Soleil like you did Leon." Shadow exhaled. "Good,"

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but think about what Rouge had said. I better make sure that we don't move too fast.

"OOOOOOOOhhhhhhhh, Shadow's got a pretty girl's numberrrrr, and already got the girl. Woo woo, woo woo! You go my bro!" Sonic yelled. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Alright Faker, can you please leave me and Soleil alone now, we're on a date." Sonic nodded slowly. "Oh yeah I got the message. You want some," he winked," Alone Time." I cannot believe he said that. My face turned bright red and I growled. "Get lost before I kill you!"

Sonic bolted. Soleil wrapped her arms around mine and purred. "I can't wait until it's time for that," she whispered. "Huh!" I gasped. Probably not the best way to react. "N-n-n-n-no Shady, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it as an 'Oh boy, maybe me and him will get married someday then do it 'thing."

I nodded. "Okay,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

I'm freaking out, really I am. Leon just sent me the "I need to talk to you" text, and I don't know what to expect as I'm heading toward out meeting place. When I got there Leon was already there pacing slowly. "Uh, hi Leon!" I called. When he saw me his face beamed and he ran over to me. "Hello Rouge!"

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked. "Oh yes." He smiled and went down to one knee holding my left hand. _Oh no._

"Rouge," he said looking at me. I swallowed." Yes?"

"Will you…" _No_ _no no no no _"…Marry me?" I stood there, frozen on the spot. _Why is he asking me now? We're only 16! _I felt myself get dizzy and Leon caught me. _I know he meant that with all of his heart, but there's something wrong._ I couldn't say yes or no. Neither word would come from my mouth. "I-I…" It wouldn't come out.

"Look Rouge, I know that this is soon, but I love you so much, I didn't wanna risk losing you." I said nothing until, "I can't," Leon's face melted. "If you're wanting to wait until we're older than-"

"No Leon, it's not that." He looked down at the ground. "You're in love with Shadow." He said it so positively she felt he knew it the whole time. "I'm sorry Leon, I just can't shake the feeling off I get when Shadow's with me." Leon nodded. "I get it, it's alright Rouge." He smiled at me. "Go find him and tell him how you feel right now," I couldn't believe it. I grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Leon, and don't worry, you'll find the woman of your dreams some day!" And with that she flew off.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

"Please Shady!"

"No!"

"C'mon, just this once!"

"No Soleil, I will not sleep with you!"

"Shadow!"

"Soleil! I will not! I-I can't believe Rouge was right about you!" My voice calmed," You're a good person, but I'm not that kind of guy." And with that I spun around and marched off, wiping away tears I hope she couldn't see.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Shadow?"Rouge called when she reached the house. He was home, she knew. She ventured upstairs to his room and pressed her ear against the door. She heard him sobbing. _Oh no, _she thought, _it happened. _

She opened the door to see Shadow under his covers crying his heart out. "Shadow?" she asked. Shadow looked at her and wined at her to come over. Rouge walked over and hugged him. "Y-You were right," Shadow whimpered between sobs," Sh-She doesn't really love me,"

Rouge looked at him. "I know Shadow, I hate the feeling too,"

"How can you handle it!" He dug his face into her shoulder and cried even louder. "I-It hurts more than Maria!" Rouge wrapped her arms around him even tighter in an effort to calm him, but to no avail.

"I'm so sorry Shadow," she whispered into his ear. Several hours passed until finally Shadow calmed down and would hiccup occasionally. "That's her son's name," he said one time. "Hiccup?"

"Well, in French. Hoquet I believe it was." She nodded in understanding. "Shadow," Rouge said at one point. "Yeah?" he asked. "I wanted to tell you that I-I…"

"You love me?" Rouge's eyes opened wide. "How'd you know?"

"On my terrible way home I ran into Leon and he told me a thing or two."

"Ah well I-"

"I love you too Rouge. I loved you ever since we met…it hurts me every time to see you with someone else other than me."

"I didn't know what that felt like until yesterday," Rouge admitted.

"Hm," Shadow smiled and kissed Rouge's cheek. "What, that's it?" she purred. Shadow rolled his eyes and again kissed her, but on her lips now.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

_Poof! Hello, I was not expecting that! Knock knock. Who is it? Random shock of energy here to fill you up! Woo I feel really pumped right now. Is this actually happening? Ow! Yep, I just pinched myself. I know moron I felt that. Shut up!_

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

_I am in heaven. Sure Leon had his moments but this is something. He is a really nice kisser, wait. Did he just pinch himself? Why did he pinch himself? Probably to make sure he wasn't dreaming. I should too. Ow! Yes I'm not dreaming!_

**Normal P.O.V.**

When Shadow and Rouge parted they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Rouge." "I love you too Shadow."


End file.
